This is an application for competing continuation support for a training program for two postdoctoral (M.D.) trainees in pediatric otolaryngology. The training program was initiated in 1985 with renewal for an additional 5 years in 1990, 1995 and 2000. The major objectives of the training program are to: 1) provide training in research methodology that will foster clinicians to become independent investigators;and 2) prepare them for academic careers. For the current two-year Pediatric Otolaryngology Training Program, one year is funded by the NIH training grant and the other year by Children's Hospital of Pittsburgh. The trainees are board-certified or board-eligible otolaryngologists who have a strong interest in research, seek additional training and desire a career in academic pediatric otolaryngology. The objectives of the training grant will be accomplished in a curriculum involving course work, lectures, and interactive seminars to support the clinical and basic research training. Special emphasis is placed on the study design, outcome, and applicability to improvement in patient care, as well as instruction in the responsible conduct of research. The training faculty consists of 14 preceptors (8 MD's, 4 PhD's, and 2 MD/PhD's), the program director, and collaborators. This multidisciplinary team of research scientists and clinicians, with diverse areas of research interests, provides unique research opportunities for the trainees. An Advisory Committee closely monitors the progress and facilitates the conduct of the trainees'research projects in addition to participating in the selection process of the trainees. The Committee also oversees the recruitment of minorities and the ethical conduct of research. The training program has been very successful in preparing the trainees for academic careers, as nearly 90% of the 32 trainees who have graduated from the training program hold academic positions and go on to mentor another generation of physician/scientists.